gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:Miss Freeze/@comment-6338022-20130211150808/@comment-6338022-20130218135557
J’ai la même impression que toi pour le « truc cassé » entre elles (ça me fait maaal d’écrire ça^^) :[ et CARREMENT rien ne battra (plutôt rien ne bat encore *espoir*) la saison 2 pour le Brittana ! D’abord parce que je ne m’y attendais pas mais alors pas du tout à l’époque (ça semble loin ^^) –même s’il y avait des signes avant-coureurs en saison 1- il faut dire que j’ai regardé la saison 2 avant la 1 aussi => logique suprême i know ! xD Et ensuite, c’est vraiment une des storylines qui m’a fait accrocher à la série. Déjà leur premier duo du 2x02 m’a retournée (il faut dire qu’il changeait des duos habituels) et puis toutes leurs scènes qui suivent *o* avec Santana qui montre son « unicorne side » au fil des épisodes alors qu’on était habitué à ne voir que son côté « reine de la réplique cinglante », sans émotions autre que la jalousie ou la colère… J’ai vraiment aimé le travail de RIB sur ce personnage. Les révélations de Santana à Brit dans les couloirs sont mes scènes préférées, c’était bien écrit, bien joué et bien amené comme histoire (pas comme certaines de la saison 4… non j’arrête là car j’aime beaucoup de choses dans la saison 4 et je ne veux pas avoir l’air de radoter^^) Donc oui, oui, saison 2 : number 1 pour les émotions fortes du Brittana ! :) J’approuve le « momentanément» ^^ et je pense aussi qu’elles auraient pu tenir, un an, loin l’une de l’autre, ça aurait même pu être très intéressant de développer un couple qui « tient le coup » après le lycée (même si c’est une situation plus rare que de rompre, ça arrive quand même heureusement^^). à la ligne peu utile certes mais c’est pour ne point trop fatiguer tes yeux –ma bonté me perdra je sais- car je me suis plus étendue sur le sujet que je ne croyais Bref, le coup de Skype m’a aussi fait de la peine pour Brittany… :( « j’ai dégringolé de 3 étages » => xD prévoie un coussin, un trampoline ou je ne sais quoi pour amortir ta chute la prochaine fois :P Si je laissais mon objectivité parler je serais d’accord avec toi, San’ ne sait pas ce qu’elle veut et n’a que ce qu’elle mérite ! *blasphème* o_O Mais voilà, mon objectivité s’envole avec Santana :) surtout ces situations nous ont permis de savourer de belles performances (Mine, There are worse things…, She’s mine, Girl on fire, etc.) et de voir davantage Santana, ça vaut bien de petites incohérences/retournements de situation :)) Merci Master Freeze (ça c’était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pourri *honte ultime*) Les jeux de mots avec «glee» dedans j’adore ! Il faut avouer que c’est assez simple à caser^^ Si tu crois au Faberry, je vais peut-être commencer à y croire aussi… ;) Par ailleurs si on devait faire un petit top 3 des couples les plus surprenants dans Glee, ce serait bien difficile, surtout après les derniers épisodes ! xD Je le redis alors aïe, aïe, aïe ! bon courage pour les révisions, on va se serrer les coudes ;) ce ne sera pas très sérieux pour moi non plus de regarder demain soir :/ (et comme tu as pu le constater, je suis quelqu’un de TRES sérieux^^), je vais suivre ton exemple :) et me concentrer sur les révisions :( Le Tibet ? Why not ? Je n’y avais pas pensé mais c’est intéressant comme proposition, plus dur à concrétiser que les 3 tasses de café, mais très tentant ! « Tu vas voir » => Aurais-tu déjà testé ? o_O Tu passes quand tes épreuves au fait ? « Sinon » => xD Attention ! C’est contagieux ! Ce n’est pas grave de « craquer » (dans ce cas-là tout du moins^^) surtout pour venir parler (euh écrire) avec moi, tu es excusée ;) je comprends que tu aies du mal à résister (en parlant de ce wiki^^) c’est assez addictif :) Tu viens d’arriver ? Rentrée de week-end difficile tu veux dire ? Ce n’est pas une excuse à 2 balles, je comprends ça :) Moi ? Dépasser le maître ? D’une il y a du boulot (et j’en ai déjà assez pour cette semaine :P) et de deux je ne m’y risquerais pas –surtout après quelques précédentes mises en garde xD Et désolée de te décevoir mais non, il s’agit d’une fausse jumelle^^ Et on peut ajouter à ta glorieuse liste que : 1. Tu balances et 2. Tu es sadique, décidément ! xD « Oops !... I did it again » => xD carrément j’y avait pas pensé, tu as l’esprit aussi atteint du syndrome glee que le mien semble-t-il *rassurée* XD pour ton avant dernier paragraphe (enfin le début, la fin est moins drôle^^), à cause de toi les personnes autour de moi m’ont lancé un regard vindicatif en me voyant rire en solo… *bande de jaloux ! Zzavez qu’à vous connecter au bon wiki :P* «Les yeux de chat potté» => ça me fait trop pensé à ça aussi^^ Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, oui je vais bosser aussi *pas le choix* mais ça va le faire ;) We-ee are the Champions-ss xD y a de l’espoir ! Ton gag sur les crêpes je n’ai pas percuté xD (mais il y a souvent des points d’humour qui m’échappent, après le second degré c’est parfois dur pour moi^^) *frustration & nœuds au cerveau* Je me doutais bien que cette fin te plairait, y a pas de copyright dessus tu peux l’exploiter à ta guise xD Je te laisse sans mots ? J’espère pas pour trop longtemps… ;)